1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a container especially suitable for accumulators that need be charged in a short time.
2. General State of the Art
According to some known techniques, some time ago the first charge of the accumulators was achieved by static immersion of the electrolyte in the container, while the same did not circulate. This technique required a very long charging time, sometimes exceeding 24 hours.
Some more recent techniques, such as the one according to the dictates of the Swedish patent application 770184-9 in the name of the YUASA BATTERY Company, which describe a special device for the rapid charge of the accumulators achieved through the use of a cap, suited to be applied to the mouth of a lid for the charge of the electrolyte, wherein the cap comprises an inlet tube and an output tube through which the electrolyte which pre-sets the charge of each accumulator cell enters and exits. The electrolyte which is forced to circulate inside the accumulator is then cooled outside of it, since during the charging process heat develops, and by cooling the electrolyte the charge efficiency is increased and the charging time is then considerably shortened. However, the use of special caps also causes defects in the circulation of the electrolyte itself, due to the clogging of the cap after repeated charges.
According to the Italian patent application No. VI93A000033 registered in the name of the same applicant of the present invention, an accumulator container allowing a rapid charge is proposed, wherein, in each cell of the container box at least one tube for the inlet of the electrolyte is foreseen, arranged at an essentially vertical position, and communicating with one opening made on the container lid, while its other end was arranged close to the bottom; at least one level tube, always for each cell of electrolyte, was also foreseen, said level tube had one end communicating with the opening made on the lid and the other one coinciding with the level of electrolyte which it was necessary to reach inside each cell.
According to a preferred embodiment of that invention, the level tubes are molded in the lid, while the tubes for the inlet of the electrolyte are partially molded in the lid for a first part, and the rest in the container box, and the two parts are joined together when the lid and the box are attached to each other.
Each cell is provided with an entrance for the inlet of the electrolyte and an exit for the same. The charge of the electrolyte is produced by causing the electrolyte to circulate inside each element or cell.
One of the inconveniences of the previously mentioned invention is that, in order to cause the circulation of the electrolyte in a battery and therefore to produce the first charge of a battery, it is necessary to use complex equipment presenting several connections for the inlet and several outcoming tubes for the circulation of the electrolyte itself.